Nonlinear electrical devices do not exhibit a linear current/voltage relationship. Examples of nonlinear electrical devices include diodes, transistors, some semiconductor structures, and other devices. Nonlinear electrical devices can be used in a wide variety of applications, including amplifiers, oscillators, signal/power conditioning, computing, memory, and other applications.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.